Of Klingons and Bloodwine
by Sehrezad
Summary: It's Star Trek weekend for Emily and Reid! Written for the New Year's Resolution Challenge on CCOAC. It's mainly a lighthearted friendship piece with a little Morgan/Prentiss on the side.


**Of Klingons and Bloodwine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything connecting to either of the shows... and I don't speak Klingon._

_Summary: It's Star Trek weekend for Emily and Reid! Written for the New Year's Resolution Challenge on CCOAC. It's mainly a lighthearted friendship piece with a little Morgan/Prentiss on the side._

_My character was Emily with the resolution to start learning a new language. I got Read as the second character. And I couldn't kick Morgan out of the picture._

* * *

><p>"What?" Reid asked when the door opened and Derek Morgan stood in front of him, regarding him with a serious expression.<p>

"Nothing," he shrugged stepping aside to let the young genius into the apartment. "I just miss the red shirt… or the pointy ears."

"Pointy ears?" Reid asked clearly at loss what his friend was talking about.

"Never mind," Derek shook his head with a chuckle as he closed the door. "Get comfortable. Emily is here some… where…" he finished as some loud grunting reached their ears. "Great, she's at it again." He gave a long-suffering look to Reid.

"At what?" he asked taking a seat on the couch. "She's just said that she'd be with us shortly."

"Of course."

"Well, actually she said that she'd clash her Bat'leth with ours in a couple of heartbeats... but the meaning's the same."

"You know if I'd known that taking Garcia on that New Year's resolution challenge would mean that Emily goes all crazy space-warrior-princess on me, I'd have passed."

"At least she's doing her part. What about you?"

"I'm working on it," Derek gave the elusive answer to which he got a scoff that clearly said that Reid knew he hadn't done anything yet. In the spur of the moment, the older agent hadn't been able to come up with a decent resolution so his fiancée suggested he should come up with a destination for their honeymoon seeing that he had dismissed each and every idea she came up with. "Not as if I can see the point in spending a whole lot of money on travelling to a fancy location just to get my new wife out of her cloths and into bed… because I can assure you, kid, that we won't spend our time sightseeing." A satisfied grin appeared on Morgan's face when he could detect the uncomfortable look on Reid's face. "What about you?"

"I've already finished the first 200 pages," Reid, completely forgetting about his previous discomfort, stated enthusiastically, referring to his resolution to translate Dickens' _Great Expectations_ into Ancient Greek.

"You're crazy," Derek pointed a finger at him. "You are both crazy," he added when Emily appeared in the living room.

"Why is that?" she asked plopping down next to Reid on the couch, getting comfortable.

"Klingon, Emily? Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

Emily replied in a string of growls and grunts and Derek could only guess that it didn't mean anything flattering. It certainly didn't sound so. But then again, in Klingon everything sounded like a death threat.

"Okay… That was so not sexy," Derek observed.

As an answer Emily growled again and Derek turned to Reid questioningly when the young genius snickered, clearly trying hard not to laugh out.

"What?" Derek asked. Emily looked smug.

"She's just told you that she'd tear off your testicles and feed them to you."

"And that was uncalled for," he turned to his fiancée with a frown. "I think I'll head out now," he finally declared, grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" Emily inquired.

"Don't know… try to find some sane company…"

"You just called me insane?"

"Guess I did," Derek agreed with a smile then walked up to her and put a little kiss on her lips. "But that's just what I love about you, Princess." With that he started towards the door. "Live long and prosper," he winked at Emily who just grinned at him making the traditional greeting sign of the Vulcans. "Oh, and do me a favor, kid, don't let my girl eat gross stuff."

Emily could hear his merry laughter as he closed the door behind him. When she turned to Reid to ask him which series he wanted to watch, she found him staring at the door confounded.

"What is it, Reid?" Emily asked concerned.

"Does he really think that we are some kind of freaks dressing up and pretending to live in the future?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that we spend a weekend every month watching Star Trek 24 hours a day."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"And then of course, my picking Klingon as a language to learn just to keep to my New Year's resolution didn't help either."

"That makes you a freak, not me."

"Oh really, Mr. Of-course-I-can-speak-Klingon-and-Romulan-and-Vulcan?" Emily asked sarcastically.

"You know what? Why don't we start?" Reid tried to change the topic, turning to the screen. Emily laughed and stood up to go and crouch in front of the DVD rack.

"So which series do you want to watch? I think we just finished DS9 last month."

"Yes. We can start Voyager if it's all right with you. Not many Klingons in there, though."

"Very funny, Spencer."

"Just saying…"

"Anyway," Emily plopped down next to him with the remote in her hand, "It's because of the Doctor, I like it so much." She winked at Reid playfully.

"You know I always wondered what it's with you and bald men. I mean… Captain Picard, Benjamin Sisco, the Doctor… Morgan… Sensing the pattern here?"

"Oh, just shut up and watch!"

Snickering, they settled down as the USS Voyager appeared on the screen. They didn't get to the opening credits, though, before Emily jumped up from the couch.

"I forgot about the wine," she declared and promptly made her way to the kitchen. She returned with a bottle of red wine and two large mugs. When Reid gave her a funny look and asked whether he should buy a set of wine glasses for the wedding, she just shrugged.

"We can pretend that it's bloodwine." She offered her a mug and Reid accepted then with a loud "qapla'", they clinked their mugs and promptly started laughing.

A couple of hours, a huge pizza and a scary amount of wine later Reid lay sprawled on the couch while Emily opted for the floor and blinked at the muted TV from there. They were nearing the middle of Season 1 and the crew of Voyager was desperately trying to get hold of a technology that could get them closer to home.

After getting through a couple of episodes, Reid had suggested they mute the TV and supply the lines themselves which, of course, didn't mean much of a challenge for any of them as they knew most of the episodes by heart anyway. However, as Emily's wine consumption increased, her ability to actually stick to the script waned and at some point, she began to improvise. Reid followed suit without missing a beat and after an episode they were red from laughing. It became boring after a while, though. That was when Reid assumed his best Hotch impression and while Tuvok was talking with Captain Janeway on the screen he said, "But Chief Strauss, I do have a sense of humor."

That was when Emily ended up on the floor, laughing so hard that it hurt. They kept up this line of entertainment for a while but around Episode 10 or 11, they began to feel the effect of the red wine as they got drowsy.

This was how they ended up staring at the muted TV.

When Morgan finally arrived home – after spending an impromptu guys' night in with Rossi – late in the night he found his two favorite nerds snoring lightly as Voyager was silently cutting through the stars on the screen.

Gently he removed the mug from Reid's grasp and shook his head disbelievingly at the number of wine bottles he counted by the coffee table. Then he went to grab two blankets and some Aspirin. After covering both Emily and Reid and placing a light kiss on Emily's forehead, he made his way towards the bedroom, chuckling silently in advance how vehemently the two of them would deny falling asleep on their Star Trek weekend.

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
